


I Just Wanna Feel Alive With You

by Hollie47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, written before the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Wanda deals with her feelings about losing Vision and her feelings for Darcy.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 29





	I Just Wanna Feel Alive With You

The feeling of the cold breeze harshly blowing doesn’t bother Wanda one bit as she leans against the tree on top of the hill. She pulls her arms tighter around her body, trying to fight off the feeling of being trapped inside. Looking out in front of her she could see the sun setting rapidly and it made her extremely anxious. She was afraid, afraid of the darkness in her mind that came out when she was alone.

Feeling Darcy’s arms wrapping tightly around her she knew that it had been a long time coming and she felt safe. She had cried all the tears in the world for Vision and she felt that it wasn’t for nothing. Darcy had been there for her, helped her, and through some soul searching of her own, she knew she was searching for something that she had right in front of her.

Remembering when she fell down to her knees in Westview, the rough ground scraped her knees as she screamed from the top of her lungs. The Hex had been taken down from the outside and Vision was ripped apart in front of her, floating away in the wind. Not knowing how she would ever go on and feel alive again, she felt Darcy’s arms wrap around her for the first time ever and hold her and she felt something deep down in her bones and she knew that even though Vision wasn’t there with her, he would be close to her.

Looking out as the moon became visible in the night sky; Wanda held tightly onto Darcy’s hands and took a deep breath in. She needed to say what was wrong but every time she tried to speak her voice kept breaking, unable to form sentences. Trying once more she managed to tell Darcy how she felt and that she was ready for them to be together and she smiled her first real smile in months.

Turning around in Darcy’s arms, she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Darcy’s lips, lingering for just a moment before resting her forehead against Darcy’s. She knew it had been a long time coming but now she felt ready and she knew deep down that after months of soul searching Vision would want her to be happy again and Darcy was the one person that made her happy.

Lying down on the soft grass, her head resting on Darcy’s chest, she felt for the first time in a long time that she didn’t feel like screaming from the top of her lungs. She felt like she had found her way back and now she just wanted to feel alive with Darcy. Listening to the rhythmic beating of Darcy’s heart, Wanda felt her love for Darcy deep down inside and she felt at peace.

Feeling Darcy pull her to her feet, she smiled and let out a small laugh as Darcy held her close and spun her around under the moonlight. Capturing Darcy’s lips with her, she slowly kissed her, only pulling back for air. She felt alive with Darcy and she never wanted that feeling to go away.


End file.
